The Life Chosen for Me
by pandas101
Summary: Nina's life is hectic and crazy, all the time. Friends come and go for her, siblings hate her, parents are never home, and sports never stop. Sometimes the person you less expect can help you the most in life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story and first chapter of The Life Chosen for me. It's about a girl(Nina Martin) who's parents are professional athletes. And her whole life has been planned out by her parents. Help with her best friend Amber Millington, Nina tries to find herself, and the real meaning of…Life.**

The Life Chosen for Me

Chapter 1:

I put on my baby pink ballet point shoes.

"Nina! It's all most time!" My best friend Amber called to me before walking on stage for our big performance. This performance would determine if we would get accepted into NYDA, New York Dance Academy.

I walked out to the stage. Being 16 and getting accepted into NYDA makes you a legend! Most girls don't get in until there at least 19 or 20. The curtain was still closed when our dance teacher Mrs. Julie walked out.

"Okay girls, this is a big show. Final performance. I need everyone in their spots now! Nina! Amber you guys have to do well, your the 2 top dancers in our school! Good luck!" Then she walked away.

"Nina? Do you think we'll make it?" Amber asked me.

"Yes I think we both will make it!" I said and smiled at her. Then curtains opened, I saw the scout for NYDA. Then the music started. We were jumping and spinning. It was time for the final routine. Me and Amber spun to the back, then we for ready for the jumped. I jumped. Then it happened. I fell on my ankle. I screamed.

I woke up screaming. I looked around. I saw myself laying in my bed with my white bedspread with the flower design and my pink pillows with flower design on the ground. I saw my white desk with my newest Mac that I got for my birthday. I saw my light blue side table that had my IPhone 4S and alarm clock. I saw my walk-in-closet then had drawers and inspirational words painted on the walls and the bulletin board full of pictures. I saw my window, it had the baby pink pillows. I jumped out of my bed and felt the fuzzy carpet between my toes. I checked to make sure my ankle was ok.

I walked out my door and saw my 5 year old sister Kari on our mini trampoline.

"Hi Nina. Irving is making breakfast." She said in-between jumps. "And we have gymnastics today at 10 so after breakfast get ready."

"Ok" I walked down the stairs of our giant house. I walked past my my 9 year old younger Carson's room. As usual he was playing xbox. "Morning Carson" I waited for his response but instead complete silence. "Whatever" I walked down the hall and saw Nelly, my 17 year old sister watching My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding, her favorite show.

"Nelly we have gym today." I said.

"Go away brat! I'm not going anyway, while mom and dad are in Miami and Irving is doing chores I have to watch Dominic." She spat. I forgot about Dominic my 1 year old little brother.

I kept walking, I walked into the kitchen where I saw Irving making pancakes.

"Morning sweetie! Want some eggs?" She asked me with her kind accent.

"Yes please!" I said then sat down at our dining table. I ran my hand over the soft white table cloth. I looked at the vas that was in the middle of the table. It had fresh picked flowers from my mother's garden. It was beautifully arranged.

"Her you go sweetie!" Irving said and set a plate in front of me. Then I saw Carson and Kari pushing and shoving each other trying to get to the table for pancakes, their favorites.

"Stop Carson! I was here first!" Kari yelled.

"So! I was born first!" He yelled and pushed Kari to the ground and started shoving pancakes in his mouth. Kari started crying and hit Carson in the face. She grabbed some pancakes and sat down.

"Why did mom have to have kids after Carson?" Nelly asked walking into the room holding Dominic. "Wait let me rephrase that why did she have to have kids after me!" She snapped and gave me a nasty glare.

"Thanks Nelly" I said sarcastically then gave my plate to Irving and went up to my room. I walked into my closet and went straight to my gym leotards. Ever since I was 3 I've been doing gymnastics, dance, and cheerleading. I put my purple and black striped leotard on and started to stretch.

Even though we stretch at gym I like to work on my routine and home as well. The best thing about my cheer team is I'm on the elite team level 6, the highest ranking. I looked at my clock at saw that it was 9:45. I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs. I saw Kari all ready and we told Irving we were leaving. The gym is about 2 blocks from our house so we always walk.

"Come on Kari, take my hand" I said.

"No! I'm 5 and old enough to walk across the street by myself!" She yelled at me. We walked the rest of the way to gym silently. When we got there I saw Amber. I ran over to talk to her.

"Hey Amber! Guess what!" I squealed.

"What?" She asked.

"I had the dream again! That I was 16 and the performance and my ankle!" I said.

"Nina! Relax! Your only 13! Besides you won't turn into your sister, remember her tryouts! Now she's a big lazy bum that won't move her butt to come to gym!" She said trying to give me confidence.

"Ok. Come on I bet Mrs. Julie is waiting for us" I said then grabbed her hand and walked into the gym.

The gym was separated into different groups. Amber and I have been doing these sports since we were 3 together so we were in the advance group. First we were doing the foam pit, I was supposed to a flip into the pit. I was on the trampoline then I started running. I jumped and did my flip into the pit.

"Nina you've been practicing to much!" Mrs. Julie said as she walked into the gym. "Go home and relax, when was the last time you relaxed? Your always in here right after school and in here all weekend."

"Yeah but" I started.

"No buts! Go home! Same goes with you Amber!" She said and started walking us to the door.

"What about Kari? She needs me to walk her home! She'll get all mad and worried if I'm not there! She always gets made if I'm late to her practice!"

"Don't worry! I'll tell her! Now go you guys go do something fun!" Mrs. Julie said and left us to change into our clothes. I put on a white skirt with a navy blue ribbon and navy blue tank top with navy blue chucks and my usual bright rubber bracelets and my "Believe" necklace that my dad gave me when I was 5.

"Come on lets go roller skating! We haven't done that in a long time, we used to go every Saturday and what day is?" Amber said happily.

"Saturday"

"YES! See now we have to go! You were really good too! Come on lets go!"

**So yeah this was my first chapter, I was running out of ideas for this chapter so I stopped it. But review! And thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! ;)**

Chapter 2

When we got to the roller skating rink we got our skates and started skating. It hadn't change a bit! The workers even remembered me.

"Just like old times!" Amber said as we made our rounds on the rink.

"Yeah I'm so happy you" BOOM! I was face first into the rinks floor.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw FABIAN! He was my best friend until we were 7 and he moved to a private school. Then he moved back and we changed we hung out with different people. I guess him coming here never changed!

"Hi Fabian, it's been a long time!" I said happily.

"Yeah a little too long. How's Carson? Last time I saw him he was 4?" He asked.

"Uhh Fabian Carson is 9 I have a little sister named Kari who's 5 and a new born baby brother Dominic who's 1..." I said.

"Whoa! Um wow how old are your parents?" He asked.

"35. Remember they had Nelly when they were really young? Well yeah their thinking of having 1 more kid!" I said.

"Umm wow they can definitely afford it!"

"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you around...bye" Then I skated away.

"Nina! Wait up I'm still here!" Amber said skating towards me.

"O sorry, I I just need to get out of here!" I said then jumped off the rink.

"Nina! Don't worry! We'll go home and do something!" She said trying to cheer me up.

"No Amber it's ok I'm just gonna go home and relax, I'll call you though!" Then I walked out the door. I couldn't think of him right now. Fabian always went in and out of my life. I understood but now it was just confusing. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and called Irving; it rang and rang and rang. I finally decided to just walk home. Something's wrong with my life, my siblings hate me, friend come in and out of my life, I have parents that travel, everything's given to me. I looked at my phone and saw that only 3 days left of school. BUZZ!

B home in 10 plz, dinnr will b ready and u need veggies!  
-mom

She's home? That's weird. I ran the rest of the way home to see mom and dad. I never see them my dads a pro baseball, so they always travel together. When I walked in the door I saw my dad sitting in his chair and my mom feeding Dominic!

"Mom! Dad! It's great to see you!" I said then gave them hugs.

"Hi Nina! How've you been honey?" My mom asked giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good! Happy! School ends in 3 days, cheer comp is next Saturday, dance audition for NYDA is coming up!" I said happily.

"O honey we forgot to tell you, we don't want to go to NYDA, we only want you to do the 1 month summer program."

"WHAT! This is my dream! You just can't do that! You know how much this means to me!" Tears started to stream down my face. I ran up the stairs and slammed my door. I couldn't do this anymore they always take everything away from me. I went over to my iHome and pressed play on my iPod. When it turned on Bella's Lullaby was playing. I remember when I first danced to this song.

"Nina, sweetie. We just don't want you to go all the way to New York. We can't have two kids going." My mom said walking into my room.

"What are talking about two kids going?" I asked.

"Nelly had another audition today, didn't she tell you?"

"No she said that she was watching Dominic while you were gone?" I was now confused.

"O but yeah she did and she did really well and made it. Maybe when Nelly graduates you can go." Then my mom got up and left. Everything was starting to make sense now. Nelly only has 1 year left so I won't go. BEEP BEEP!

I turned and saw I was getting a video chat from football_boy? I clicked answer and Fabian popped up.

"Hey" He said.

"Hi?" I asked confused. "Why did you call? Shouldn't you be with Joy?"

"I am with Joy. I called to ask a homework question." He said then Joy appeared on the screen.

"Hi Nina!" She said is her squeaky stuck up voice.

"Hi Joy" I said very annoyed.

"What was the answer for number 3?" Fabian asked me.

"Uhh 43, bye" I said the clicked the red X in the corner. I looked at my clock and saw that it said 9:30 Sunday. I couldn't wait for Wednesday, summer vacation would be here! I walked into my walk in closet and changed into my PJ's**(outfit on profile)**. I walked out and looked around. I could either go to sleep, go on Facebook, or read a book. Hmmm I decided to go on Facebook. I type nina_cheer_. Then I typed my password dance. 15 New Notifications. Most of them were people commenting on my cheer competition. Most of them were of the team and us with our crazy hair and makeup. Then there was me and the other flyers in the air in the middle of the performance. Nothing was really interesting me so I decided to just go to bed.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. 6:30. Schools starts at 8. I got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. When I walked into the bathroom I saw Kari and Nelly fighting over the toothpaste.

"No! I can't have yellow teeth when I get to school, you can!" Nelly said.

"No I can't! I'm trying to impress a boy!" Kari said.

"You're 5 Kari! There shouldn't be a boy already!" Nelly asked confused and but the toothpaste down to think. The kept arguing so I grabbed my toothbrush and the toothpaste and brushed my teeth.

"You guys should stop arguing sometimes and just brush your teeth!" I said then walked out of the bathroom. I walked back into my room and into my closet. I looked around and saw absolutely nothing! Literally I looked for 15 minutes, then I saw it!**(Outfit on profile)**. I walked out of my room and grabbed my turquoise JanSport backpack. When I walked to the dining table I saw everyone except Kari and Nelly there.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked Irving when she was placing food on the table.

"Just some bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice! You kids need a good breakfast if you want good grades!" She said then handed Carson a plate.

"Sounds yummy!" Pass me the eggs please?" I asked

"Only if you give me the bacon!" Carson said. We handed the things to each other then ate breakfast quietly. When I was done I put my plate away and grabbed my backpack. I walked outside were I waited for my bus. I know a girl like me with parents that rich riding the bus? My parents always ask to give me rides; I choose to ride it to be with Amber. Her parents leave at 4 in the morning for work so she has to ride the bus. When the bus pulled up I got on and saw Amber sitting in her usual seat. I really liked her outfit today**(On profile)**.

Just when I sat down, I looked up and saw him standing right above me.

**CLIFFHANGER! Yes I know I was tired it's 11:34 and I'm tired so I'll try and update soon! **


End file.
